Nikolai Krukov
Nikolai Krukov is a high-ranking Soviet general, who was infamous for his ruthless military tactics, over-inflated ego, and unbearable personality (to friend and foe alike). Intel After the Great World War 3, the Soviet Union was on the brink of destruction. In the former timeline, the Allies had all but shattered the Red Army, and was now besieging Moscow. In desperation, Premier Romanov had fled Moscow, leaving the city to the Allied forces. In a desperate attempt to save the Soviet Union, Colonel Cherdenko revealed to General Krukov a time machine created by scientist, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky. Using the machine, Cherdenko, Zelinsky and Krukov traveled back in time to eliminate Albert Einstein before he had even developed the weapons technology (Weather Control Device, Prism Technology, Chronosphere etc.) that had brought the Allies its technological superiority. When arriving in their present time, the three Soviets discovered that Krukov now had command of the entire Soviet military, Dr. Zelinsky was now the greatest scientific mind of the time (replacing the now non-existent Albert Einstein), and Cherdenko was the Premier. The last fact angered Krukov. Even the war itself had been changed: the Allies were now on the run in this new reality, and the Red Army had begun the invasion of Western Europe. However, the Soviet interference in the space-time continuum spawned a new world power in the Far East; the even more technologically advanced Empire of the Rising Sun had emerged. Mere minutes after the three Soviets arrive in the present, the Empire's massive army and navy made landfall on the lightly defended Pacific coast of the Soviet Union, with the hopes of fulfilling the Empire's divine destiny to rule all the nations of the world. World War III had begun once again... Personality General Krukov was shown to be highly skilled as a field officer, and was a difficult opponent for any commander. Egotistic, dramatic and cruel, he wasted no opportunity to remind friends and foes of his glorious victories. Despite this, he is a true Soviet patriot. Nevertheless, he often made the mistake of underestimating his enemies, and had shown to be unwilling to recognize any superior abilities of his peers, opponents and subordinates. Roles Allied Perspective - General Krukov was the de-facto leader of the Soviet Military, and led the (miserably failed) assault on Great Britain. At the end of the war, Krukov and Cherdenko are held in a cryo-prison for crimes against humanity. Imperial Perspective - As the invasion of the Soviet Union continued, General Tatsu ordered the Imperial commander to destroy Krukov using a Shogun Executioner However, the General escaped before his HQ was destroyed. A short time later, during the siege of Moscow, Krukov was given the opportunity to surrender, but refused. The General then met his end at the hands of the invading Imperial forces, as part of the Kremlin came crashing down. Soviet Perspective - Krukov is introduced to a new commander, whom he disliked despite (or because) his tactical abilities, and the more favorable treatment Commander *Classified* received from Premier Cherdenko. Despite this, Krukov aided the commander in destroying the Allies HQ in Geneva and destroying the last Allied foothold in Europe. However, prior to the particular operation, Cherdenko ordered a staged assassination attempt on his own life to frame Krukov. Cherdenko, using the staged attack as a ruse, ordered ''*Classified*'' to assassinate Krukov, now labeled a traitor to the Soviet Union. ''*Classified*'' succeeded in killing Krukov when the Soviet loyalists razed the V.I.P. Bunker he was in. Selected Quotes *How do you like my entrance? Wait till you see the exit ... your exit! *You are no soldier! Your time will come, I promise you! *Defeated by the likes of you?!! (Cursing in Russian) *Do you have your white flag ready commander. Hehe! Behind the Scenes He is played by Andrew Divoff. Category:Red Alert 3 People